Power Wages of the Goddess
by Sanjuso
Summary: It's based on three new characters, who have lots of power. Chapter 3 is up. Author: Miaki
1. Default Chapter

X-Men: Evolution  
  
Power Wages  
  
The Halo Comes  
  
All X-men were seated at the new Japanese restaurant called Yuri, but only after a debate on where they should go. A waitress comes up to the table. "Konban wa, minnasan," she bowed. "I am your waiter, Miaki." She was wearing a restaurant type kimono and looked a Japanese woman. "Have you decided on what you want to drink?"  
  
They gave there orders. They were chatting and a stranger walked up to the window and walked away. Miaki was curious about this, but went back to her job. Suddenly, the windows shattered, people screamed, and starting running for their lives. Te X-men got up and started to help the people who had fallen down, but three dogs came through the shattered windows. They started to bit at people, barking fiercely, and glaring around they room. Looking for someone.  
  
"What's up with these dogs, anyway?" asked Kurt.  
  
"I don't know, but we better not let them hurt anybody," replied Kitty.  
  
Soon one of the dogs went after Rogue, but she was too fast for the dog. The second dog was after the restaurant manager. "HELP!" she cried.  
  
One of the employees (Miaki) grabbed a chair and through it the dog. The third dog went after the employee, Miaki, ran to her, with its mouth wide open with foam around it. She saw it, but didn't react fast enough. The dog bit down hard and would not let go. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed in pain. Blood started coming from her arm. Suddenly, a bright flash of red light came and shot at the dog. It was thrown against the wall. Miaki took a pole and ran to the fallen dog and stabbed it in the head. Electricity started to form around the dog. And then it exploded. People were stunned.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Jean.  
  
"That wasn't a real dog," replied Miaki.  
  
Jean just looked at her curiously. Wondering how she knew that wasn't a real dog, but a mechanical one. The other two dogs then went towards the injured Miaki for they had smelled the blood from her arm, and like a psychopath, they craved for it. Miaki started running, but was trapped by the wall. Evan took aim with his spikes and fired. Rows of spikes blocked the psychopathic dog. Only in short that dog broke the spikes and went after Evan. It jumped, but Jean stopped it's movement and threw it against the wall. Kitty went to the dog and slipped her hands in the mechanical body and pulled out wires. She ran and then the dog goes.....BOOM! The third dog was running at Kurt, but he teleported away, so it went back to Miaki, who was scared, trapped by the wall, when Wolverine ran to the beast dog, and with his own claws of steal, he slashed at it. Then that dog goes....BOOM, as well. The police soon arrived, but Miaki and the X-men had already left the primacies.  
  
*The next day*  
  
It was a sunny day in Downtown Bayville. Kurt and Scott were walking down one of the many streets.  
  
"I'm telling you Scott, that this is the best magazine a guy could have," said Kurt in his German accent.  
  
"I'm not so sure," said Scott.  
  
"Come on, Scott. This has the latest trends, some great looking women, and some delicious looking food pictures."  
  
"Where do find these things, Kurt?"  
  
"At the grocery store. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Suddenly, a person was running and knocked Scott down as well as that person. The person was wearing a torn cape (Or cloak. You decide.), and appeared to have several cuts. Scott got up, but the person who also seemed to be a girl was struggling to get up. Scott took out is hand to help her out. "Forgive me for bumping into you like that. I was in a hurry and didn't see you," she apologized.  
  
"It's ok. Really," Scott said to her.  
  
Her hood was down, and Kurt recognized her right away. "Hey, you're that waitress at the Japanese restaurant."  
  
"Indeed, I am," she said as she was huffing (out of breath).  
  
Suddenly, a flash of white light came towards the three. Miaki stood in front of the blast with her hands out to block it. She stood there as she was blocking it for several seconds. Scoot and Kurt were stunned to see her like this. The blast stopped. Miaki ran into the middle of the street. A car was coming, and it tried to stopped, but Miaki jumped on the car, and then jumped for a building's ledge. She grabbed it. Pulled herself up, and started running away. Back on the sidewalk, a woman in bright clothing stopped in front of the boys, hoping to catch Miaki, but was too late.  
  
"Rats," she sneered.  
  
Coming closer was a strange vehicle. The bright colored woman stuck her hand out, and the person driving the now hover type motorcycle put her hand out and grabbed the woman. The bright colored woman sat down. Then they both drove off to catch Miaki.  
  
Scott. Kurt. This is the professor. I want you two follow them those ladies. I'll have the others come and join you soon.  
  
"Any reason, Professor?" asked Kurt.  
  
If they keep at this, they could very well destroy Bayville.  
  
"Got it. We're on our way," said Scott.  
  
*At the institute front yard*  
  
The other X-men are now outside. They were going to continue on to find them, but that wasn't necessary. Miaki had jumped the fence, running. Suddenly there was an electric ball of power that came out of nowhere, and hits Miaki. She goes tumbling down, and then gets up, but only to be hit with a fireball. Her cloak started burning. She quickly took it off. Then the woman who fired the electric blast went after Miaki. She punched and kicked as fast as she could, but with little luck of scoring an actual punch or kick. The X-men, being kids and all, could only watch with amazement, waiting for the perfect moment to interfere. The fireball woman attacked her from behind. She went rolling towards the X-men, but only stopping a few feet away. Jean took a few steps, Miaki started to get up. She was heaving heavily. She gathered up all her strength, and started saying things in a different language. Some strange light surrounded her. She lifted her hands above her head and a white ball formed in her hands. It got bigger. She then fired at the women and got a perfect score (meaning she got them.) Miaki dropped with only a leg holding her up. The other women got up, but this time the X-men were going to interfere. Before only could make contact another woman came from the sky, and stopped in the middle of them. This woman was wearing black jeans and a loose blouse. She also had short, dark brown hair. She looked the two women.  
  
"That is enough Lighter. Shocker," the woman said. "We don't want to get too destructive. Can we?"  
  
"No, Milady," Lighter said.  
  
"I'll make the coup de grace (final death blow). Now go on," she finally said.  
  
The two women took off. She looked at Miaki and formed her own ball of energy on her hands. She fired the blast Miaki, but Miaki was too exhausted and too slow too move out of the way. She was hit. Miaki went tumbling and rolling on the ground until she hit the wall, hard.  
  
"Well, bye-bye for now," she said and flew off to the horizon.  
  
Miaki staggered to get up, but her vision blurred and passed out.  
  
*Inside the Institute*  
  
She opened her eyes to find out that she is inside. She tried to get up, but was stopped by a pounding headache. Miaki put her hand on her head and lay back down. The professor came into the room. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Better I think," she replied.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are at Xacebiar (I don't know how to spell it.) Institute for the Gifted."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You passed out after that lady left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He starts to leave, but stops and turns around. "You know, you are welcomed to stay here if you want. We're not going to stop you."  
  
"I'd have to think about." She gets up slowly. Then stands up.  
  
"Well, in that case, would you like to be shown around?" he asked.  
  
"OK."  
  
And so they start to walk around the campus. She goes by the Danger Room and watches the trainees for a little bit. Then they walked outside and watch all the little have fun. And through that time Miaki had sad eyes.  
  
She turned to the professor, "I've made my decision."  
  
*At the dinner table*  
  
"May I have your attention please?" asked Professor X. They stared at him. "Please welcome our new staff member, Miaki Kinoma."  
  
They all started to clap. "Welcome Miaki," Jean welcomed.  
  
"Thank you very much, but you can also call me Halo, if you want, but please do not call me Ms. Kinoma," Miaki said.  
  
She sat down at the table and had a wonderful time eating and talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Miaki. She's mine, but not me. 


	2. The Fox's Out of the Bag

The Fox's out of the Bag  
  
  
  
*In the living room*  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" asked. Jean  
  
"Besides waitressing...... It would have to be a...... mechanic," Miaki replied.  
  
"Wow! What kind of mechanics?" she asked.  
  
"Any, actually," she laughed. "I can make any scrap metal into anything. I also invent things, but I keep them to myself, but I'm not selfish or anything, its just that I want o be quiet. I really don't like the public."  
  
"That's amazing!" exclaimed Evan. "Man, if I could do that, then I could build my own skateboards or my own company."  
  
"Can you repair cars, too?" asked Scott.  
  
"Of course, but I don't do it for free though. I have to buy everything these days, except for the things I find in junkyards. The only place I can get anything for a very cheap price," she said.  
  
Rogue then asked, "Where are you from anyway?"  
  
"Kyoto, Japan."  
  
Mr. McCoy walks in the room. "Hey, Miaki."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if you get the groceries today?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
She gets up and he hands her a list. Miaki grabs her keys and purse. She takes out her sunglasses and puts them on. "See you guys later," she says and walks out the door.  
  
*Downtown*  
  
Miaki has gone to the store and bought the food she needs and is heading for the bank. On the other side of the sidewalk, a girl in a cream dress and a large, yellow hat is looking around the city and then looking at a map. "Nani?" she sighs. "Eigo no chizu."  
  
(Translates to- What? American maps.) And she walks off.  
  
Back to Miaki. At the bank, there is a robbery and hostage situation going on. There are cops everywhere, and they have their guns pointing at the bank. Miaki is off in her own world, talking to herself in Japanese, and she completely ignores the cops and walks in the bank. The police tried to stop her, but couldn't. As Miaki walks inside a gun is pointed at her. "Excuse me," she said to the gunman.  
  
The gunman was stunned as she was walking by, nit caring about the gun being pointed at her. "Wh-what d-do you think yo-you are doing?" a robber asked.  
  
"I'm just making a deposit," she said while smiling.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of us? The gun?!"  
  
"Why should I be?" She walks to the counter.  
  
"You can't just waltz in here, you know."  
  
"Well, it is opening hour and I thought I could go in here and make a deposit." She signals the person who worked at the counter. The counter woman gets up. Miaki puts her arms on the counter. "Do have some rope?" she says in a whisper. The woman nods and leaves.  
  
"You're just askin' to get shot, aren't ya?"  
  
"Maybe or maybe not."  
  
"Didn't ya see all the cops out there?"  
  
"Actually........no. Now listen, all I'm here for is to make a stupid deposit. After that I'll leave and get out of your hair."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cus' you're a hostage."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm sorry, but other important things to do and you're not going to stop me." Miaki makes her deposit. The woman hands her the rope. "Thank you. Now its time to have some fun." (She has sunglasses on.)  
  
Outside, the police start here strange noises inside. They didn't know what was going. Inside, Miaki was beating the crap out of the robbers. As soon as it was over Miaki walked outside. Guns were pointed at her, but she ignored them. The police rushed inside to find that the robbers were all tied up. Miaki walked to her motorcycle, put the groceries in a compartment, and drove away. The reporters wanted to talk to her, but she was far, far away to be caught. The same girl from earlier walked passed the scene. She said, "I'm lost" ( means it's in another language.)  
  
*At the institute*  
  
Miaki walked in the door. She walked to the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. Kurt teleports in the kitchen and is hanging upside down on the chandelier. Miaki put the food on the counter and started to put them away. Kurt tried to grab an apple, but a wooden spoon slapped his hand.  
  
"OW!!" he yelped. "That really hurt."  
  
"I'm going to make dinner tonight and don't want anybody eating the food. Why not eat the other food?"  
  
"So, I like fresh food. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"You're right. There is nothing wrong. It's that, I'm gonna use all this food. I am going to make my specialty."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
*In the living room*  
  
The professor, Mr. McCoy, Logan, Jean, Scott, and Storm are watching the news. On the TV there is a woman walking away from the bank. Miaki walks in the room. "Hey, that's me," she said.  
  
They looked at her. The news lady went on the air, "This is the woman who single handedly stopped the banker robbers. Witnesses say that all she wanted to do is make a deposit...."  
  
"And I did make my deposit," Miaki said.  
  
"....The police had tried to stop her, but ignored them as she was walking into the bank. The police are trying to track her down to ask her some questions, but with no luck."  
  
The professor lucked at Miaki. "What?" she asked. "I didn't use any powers, plus they couldn't see my face. I had sunglasses on. There was no real damaged. All I wanted to do was make a stupid deposit and I got it done."  
  
Miaki left the room. No one said a word. They knew she was correct.  
  
*At the dinner table*  
  
Everyone is seated. They looked at the food. It looked so delicious. Some of the kids started to drool. "So what is all this?" asked the professor.  
  
"Let's see. Some cold noodles, rice, a little bit of sushi, some chicken, fruit, and veggies. The drinks are up to you," she said. "So tell me what you think."  
  
Everyone took something from the platters. They took a bite. "Well, how do you like it?"  
  
"Well, it's....very.......interesting," said a very unsure Scott.  
  
"Really?"  
  
They all nod. "Well, it's not as good as Kitsumi's cooking, but it will have to do."  
  
"Who's Kitsumi?" asked Mr. McCoy.  
  
"She's a very good friend of mine. Too bad she is at home in Japan. Professor."  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Do know if there are there any colleges around here."  
  
"There is, but it's an hour away. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I would like to finish college. Haven't had any time to go look. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They were all eating there somewhat good food, when Miaki suddenly got this something-is-going-to-happen look on her face. Wolverine, who was sitting next to her, looked at her funny. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I think someone is watching us. But it could be my imagination." She still had that look on.  
  
Somewhere outside a shadow was watching the X-men. The shadow was running toward the house. It picked up its flute and started playing. The noise was unbearable. All that screeching from one instrument. The windows shattered. Luckily Rogue managed to yell, "Get Down!", and everybody got down in time. Nobody got hurt. The shadow started to run away. The X-men followed, after they got their outfits on, they chased the shadow to the park. The shadow stopped in the opening between the trees. The full moon shined on her. She was wearing a black ninja type clothing. She had a magenta scarf that was tied around her waist. Her hair was sky blue. "It's about time," she scolded.  
  
"Time for what?" asked Kitty.  
  
"To die."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Before you die, I should tell you my name. I am Zerfina."  
  
"Well, you're not gonna kill. I'll stop you first," Evan said.  
  
He skateboarded to her, got his spikes ready, and fired at her. She dodged them with ease. Evan then was heading straight for because he couldn't stop, but Zerfina jumped, put her hand on Spyke's shoulder, and pushed him off his board. "Evan!" yelled Storm.  
  
Zerfina picked up her flute and started to play. The sound was making the X- men cover their ears. The sound was tremendous. And it hurt so much that fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "Make it stop!" yelled Kitty.  
  
But Zerfina continued. Then a voice was soon to be heard. The voice was soft, but it was counteracting the evil song being played by the flute. Zerfina stopped, but the voice continued for a little bit. Then it stopped. The X-men were relived. But they were wondering where it came from. They looked around. Even Zerfina. On a random light post, a shadow figure was sitting on the top of it. It jumped down and started running towards Zerfina, but Zerfina moved to quickly for anyone to see. The shadow figure stopped, revealing that it was a she. With fox ears on her head, she was wearing a blue ribbon around her forehead, black pants with two big pockets (cargo pants), and a cream dress over it. Scott tried to ask her question, but she covered his mouth before he could finish. The fox closed her eyes and her ears kept twitching. The others could only be silent. Miaki looked at her funny. The kind that means what-are-you-doing look. The fox opened her eyes and yelled in Japanese, "Got you!"  
  
She ran towards a tree, but about five feet away she took a sharp turn to the left. She jumped then slid like a baseball or soccer player (you decide). She managed to trip Zerfina, but the fox could not stop and started to stumble across the ground, and hit a pile of boxes. Zerfina was on the ground, but quickly got up and ran away from the scene, but she dropped her flute in the process. Wolverine picked up the flute. Evan tried to go and catch Zerfina, but Storm stopped him. Miaki rushed to where the fox had fallen. Some of the others soon followed. They removed the boxes that were on top of her. "Thank you," the fox said.  
  
"Kitsumi....," in a sharp voice.  
  
Kitsumi looked up at Miaki. She jumped up and hugged Miaki. "Senpai!" she yelled. "Konban wa!" (trans: Senpai= an upper classman or some one you look up to, who is older than you. Konban wa= good evening.)  
  
"It's good to see you again." Kitsumi looked at her with confusion. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Indeed it is." she smiled at Miaki.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Storm.  
  
"She is one of my close friends."  
  
*Back at the institute*  
  
"When did you get here?" Miaki asked Kitsumi.  
  
"Just today. Did you know that America is so confusing when you look at a map?"  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"Do you think I could stay here for a long time. Ojiisan (Grandfather) wants you to train me more because he can't any more. He ahs taught me all that he knows."  
  
"I see. Well, you better ask the Professor Charles Xacavier if you can. But do it in English."  
  
"Hai" (Yes) She smiles and nods and walks to the Professor.  
  
"Ano-o, do...you...th-think....that...I could....stay...here?"  
  
"Of course," the professor said to her.  
  
Kitsumi hugs the professor and says, "Thank you."  
  
She lets go of him. "Looks like we have a new member to our team.  
  
To the next chapter.................  
  
  
  
Done finally with this chapter. I've had a loss of words to this. Kept changing the story line. Pictures of the characters will be on the Sanjuso website, but not yet. Been to busy with writing insane fanfics, but a group picture of the new good characters will be up soon. I hope. 


	3. Ninja Cadet

Power Wages of the Goddesses Ninja Cadets Chapter 3  
  
It has been several months since Kitsumi moved to the institute, so the summer has gone by. Everyone knew each other quite well, now. Kitsumi has since then learned even more English. In addition, today is her first day of school in America. (I am sorry if this does not really make much sense) Miaki has been accepted to a small college that is an hour away from Bayville. Inside the mansion, everyone is downstairs eating his or her breakfast. While everyone was eating Kitsumi pops in this question, "What happens in an American school?" Everyone just stopped chewing and stared at her blankly. "What? I have never been to an American school before. I want to know what happens." "Um...what are you used to?" Jean asked. "I don't understand." "She means did you get a lot of homework when you were their?" Scott asked. "Homework? What is that?" Everyone's eyes widened and there was a silence. "You seriously don't know what homework is?" Evan ended the short silence. Kitsumi nodded. "It's when teachers make you do class work at home," Evan answered. "It's so not cool." "Oh. Well, at my school, even though I went there for a year, we did everything in class." "Man, I want Bayville to have the no homework thing." "But the class work was much harder. Moreover, most of the kids had part time jobs. Is there anything else I should know?" "Yes there is. Kitsumi, in American schools the students move to the classrooms. Not the teachers. And everyone eats in the cafeteria instead of the classrooms," added Miaki. "Hontou?" "Yes, and you have the same class at a specific time every day." "You mean teachers move to the classrooms and not the students?" asked Kurt trying to get things straight. "That's right," Miaki answered. "That's bizarre!" "Well, its time for everyone to finish eating and get to school," the professor came wheeling in. "Did you get all of that, Kitsumi?" Miaki caringly asked. "I think so."  
  
::Bayville High- Inside::  
  
The first bell as rung and everyone is scampering to their first class of the day. "So Kurt, looks like you got the new teacher first period," said Kitty. "Yeah and what about it?" "I have her seventh. Tell me during lunch what's she's like, ok?" "Fine. Whatever. See you later Kitty." Then he walks into the classroom and takes a seat. The teacher was not in the classroom, yet. Back in the hallway, Kitsumi was having a hard time figuring out her schedule. "Ah! This is so confusing. Why can't teachers go from class to class? Ugh!" She starts walking into some direction of the school and not looking where she was going and Pietro not looking where he was going, they bump into each other. ::CRASH:: They both came crashing to the ground with a thud. Books scattered across the floor. "Hey, watch where you going!" Pietro yelled. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going." Pietro and Kitsumi looked up at each other. "You should be more careful," still with an angered tone He blushed when he say her. "I'm sorry, but I don't...know where I'm going. Do you think you can...help me out," she tried to say in "perfect" English. "Maybe." After they picked up their stuff of the floor and he looked at her schedule. "Your first class is down the hall on the corner on the left." "Le...ft... hidari. Oh, I understand." "You're not from this country, aren't you?" "No I am not. I am from Japan. Well thank you very much." She smiled the sweetest smile that no one can help but stare and be stupefied. And she walks to class. "No... problem....," he grinned a little and then the second bell rung and he scampered to class. In Kurt's classroom, the teacher still had not arrived yet. The kids were starting wonder, but they didn't mind much. Suddenly, I person comes running in high heels to the door. She catches her breath. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I won't happen again," she meant to be a pun. The teacher had long white hair tied into a loose ponytail (a low one) with silver tips (deep silver), red short skirt (not mini), a red tank top, yellow and orange over coat, brown biker gloves (the kind where you see half of the fingers), and a blue diamond on her forehead and to downward triangles on her cheek. "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Amalla Rashad and I will be your Biology teacher." The students stared blankly at her, confused that she would be saying her real name. "Now you're probably wondering why I gave out my first name. Well, I don't want you calling me Ms. Rashad. And I don't want you calling me by Ms. Amalla, either. Just call me Amalla." A student raised their hand and asked, "Why?" "Oh it's just because I'm different. That's all. I'm aiming to make this class fun for you and me. Let's make a deal. I won't give you any homework, except for projects, but you must promise me that you'll do all the things that I ask you to do. Deal?" The students were all excited and agreed to Amalla's deal. "Now I must change the look in this classroom."  
  
::End of the Day::  
  
As Jean was walking away from the school towards Duncan, who was standing next to his car waiting for her, Scott came up behind her. "Hey, Jean," he said. "Oh hey, Scott. So how was your first day?" "Oh great," he tried to say with enthusiasm. "I got some decent classes. I think I'm gonna like the new teacher, Amalla." "Really!? You got her, too?" "Yeah. Now that you mention that, I think the whole group has her at some point of the day, except for Kitsumi, though. Strange, huh?" "Yeah, well, I better get going. Duncan is waiting for me. See you later Scott." And she walks away to Duncan. "Sigh" Near the front door of the school, Lance and the gang were hanging. Kitsumi walks towards them. She looks at Pietro and hands him a piece of paper, "Ano...you dropped this when we bumped into each other. I thought you might want it back." "Uh, thanks." And she walks away from the group. Surprised to see her again, Pietro stares blankly and then smirks. "Hey, looks like someone likes a certain someone," the Toad mocked (I think that's correct word). "Do not!" "You should ask her out if you like her so much," Lance stepped in. "I don't think so, besides I don't even know her name." "All the ore reason to ask her," advised the Toad. "Will you guys just lay off!?"  
  
::At the Institute::  
  
"So how was your first day of American school, Kitsumi?" Miaki asked. "Omoshiroi. That is all I can say." They were in the front living room. Kitsumi was on the couch and Miaki was sitting at her favorite place, up on the second story ledge of the room, typing away an essay for her college class. "Learn anything?" "Watch where you are going." "Why?" "Because I bumped into someone this morning. I was confused about the class schedule and where everything was in the school. It made me head spin." "That's too bad. Did you have someone help you?" "Hai." "That's good." Miaki closes done her laptop and jumps down from the ledge and walks up stairs. Ten minutes later the professor calls everyone done to the front living room. Miaki was the first to arrive and was wearing a colored ninja getup (like the one Sakura, from Ninja Cadets, was wearing. For better reference- Misao from Rurouni Kenshin). Black shorts that went just above her knees and flats, white bandages around here wrists, lower legs, and chest, a pink rimmed light red ninja outfit that went half lengths to arms and half way on the thighs, and a sword with a red scabbard. (I'm sorry if this made you all confused. ^_^;) She was already sitting at her favorite place. Evan walks in and notices Miaki's getup. "Hey, are you going to a costume party?" he asked. "That's none of your business," she snapped. "Sorry," shocked that Miaki snapped at him. After about five minutes, everyone living in the mansion gathered in the living room. The professor comes wheeling in and says, "Good, you're all here." "What's this all about, Charles?" Wolverine asked. "A good friend of mine phoned me about how some thieves are going to steal some ancient scrolls his." "What kind of scrolls?" "Magical ones. It said the scrolls possess powerful magic within the writing." "What does this have to do with us," asked Scott. "He wants us to protect them because he says that mutants are after the scrolls." "Like who?" Kurt said being curious. "He said something about magnet forces." "Magneto?" "Yes. So I suggest we all get going." "No, you won't," Miaki informed with a bitter tone. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Why not?" asked Kitsumi. "It's none of your business." "Well...maybe...maybe we will make it our business." "Kitsumi! Are you threatening me with telling the truth?" "Maybe I am." Miaki glared at Kitsumi, "Big mistake." Kitsumi gulped. Miaki jumped to the ground, ran a short distance to Kitsumi, and pushed her to the wall. Miaki drew her sword during this and pushed the blade to her neck lightly. Everyone in the room was rendered speechless. "Don't push it, Kitsumi" Suddenly, everyone hears laser fire from outside and then a person in a black overlay stumbles in the door. Miaki pulled away the blade and walked towards the man who was a bit dazed of stumbling in the entrance. With the flat side of the sword she clunked the man on his head. "YOW!!" he cried. "That hurt, Miaki-chan." He stood crying (comical anime style) showing a large bump on his head, "How could you do that me?" "Quite easily, actually, but Sayashii-kun, you were supposed to stay outside the gates. Not try to get in here." "You did? I don't remember you saying that." "Baka. No wonder you're still a cadet. Come on. Let's go." However, before she turned around towards the door she said, "If any of you come, then I will have to punish you. For the kids it will be triple the work out and as for the adults........a straight two hour match in the danger room. No breaks." She turned towards the outside, walked to Sayashii, grabbed him by the back of the overlay, and dragged him to the glass door. "I hope she doesn't do this to you guys. He he," She opens the door and throws Sayashii in front of her. "Let's go," she said to him. And the both start running to the gate and then jumped over the gate. Two motorcycles there and they drove off to wherever that was. Back inside every person was baffled by this experience. "What was all that about," asked Scott. "Do you know anything, Kitsumi?'" "Hai. Miaki-senpai is a ninja, or actually, a ninja cadet." "Ninja cadet?" Kurt asked cautiously. "I thought ninja's are part of fairy tales or something." "No. They're quite real. I only know of two groups that are still around. Both stationed in Japan, but I heard one of the masters moved to America. That would explain the strange phone calls that Miaki was getting." "Phone calls?" "When I answered the phone they asked for Miaki-senpai and when they talked, they talked so fast that I couldn't understand them. Sayashii must be her partner. I was also told that she doesn't use any of her powers." "No powers?" "Yeah, I haven't quite figured why, but I think it has something to do with being at her best without help from her powers." "Which group is she part of?" "I don't know. She never told me and I never heard anything, either. But she did mean it, if you came, that she will punish you. Trust me, it has happened to me before, so I'm going to be no part of it."  
  
On the X Jet  
  
"I can't believe you're making me go!" cried Kitsumi. "Well, you are part of the team," Jean told her. "Well, fine. But you guys can go down there and I'll stay and watch the jet. You're not going to make go down there." "Alright, have it your way." They reached the landing pad on which they had to land on. "And this the first and final time I'm going to say this to you guys, I told you so." This elderly man then greeted them. "Welcome and thank you for coming. Please come this way." Whispering to Kurt, Kitty asked, "I wonder who this guy is?" "Well, the professor did know this guy from a long time ago, I think." X- men walked in the mansion of this elderly man.  
  
::Somewhere on the estate:: "They just went in," Sayashii said in a soft whisper. "Let's move now. It'll probably take them a couple minutes before they reach the vault," Miaki whispered. "Agreed, let's go." "Nn," in agreement. And they headed off.  
  
::Inside the mansion::  
  
"As again, thank you for coming everyone. My name is Bob Schumer." "What are protecting from Magneto?" as curious as a kitten she asked. "The scrolls of Enma, who was said the most powerful magic users in the world. No one really knows why he created these scrolls. We just know he did." They walked into this room full TV's. "Whoa! It's like the mother load of TV's!" Kurt exclaimed. "We like to keep a good watch on the house. You know incase of burglars."  
  
::Somewhere, near the vault::  
  
"Is everything ready, Sayashii-kun?" "Hai. Just tell me when, and I will push the button." "Do it." "Alrighty then. Let's get this thing started." He took out this small remote control. With his finger, he pushed the red button. Small explosions started going of in the house. The house shook like crazy, as if it was a small earthquake. In the security room, the TV's went off one by one. There was a small panic. The X-men and Bob started running for the vault, with Bob leading the way. When they had gotten there, the vault door had already blown open. Before Bob could enter the room, a flash of a sword stopped him in his tracks. When the X-men had a look inside, they expected to find the thieves, but the found something they thought they would never see. Miaki stealing. Wolverine was about to go walk in but the blade of the thief was stopping, putting the blade to his throat. "Daijoubu, Sayashii-kun. They are the people from the house." "What's the meaning of this, Miaki?!" cried out Storm. "Why are you stealing?" "I am not stealing. I'm only returning the treasure of my master, which this man had, stole from him. It is our duty to get back the scrolls of Enma, to him." "Is this true Mr. Schumer?" "So, what is reward are you getting form this," Mr. Schumer asked snobbishly. "Any and as many scrolls as we want." "You did steal his whole collection, but be grateful that our master is only asking for a few specific scrolls, and letting you have the rest," Sayashii added. "Are you done yet?" "Be quiet. I am getting things while I look for the scrolls." "Well, hurry up. I want to get my scrolls and don't take all the good ones either." "Be patient. This is a rather large room with the masters, plus I'm getting some good ones for you." Suddenly, Miaki looks upon a decorative box. She picks up the lid. Inside there were three scrolls, all rolled up and tied with a single piece of string. Miaki untied one of them and began to read it. "Well, that's nice of you." She turns around looking at Sayashii. "Found them. Now you can have a look." When she walked to Sayashii, she handed him the scrolls that she had picked up for him. "Thanks." Placing her sword in front of the X-men, she made sure that they would not go anywhere. "Why are you doing this Miaki?" Kitty implored. "My master asked us to do this, as a final trial. I had to obey him on this." "Otherwise, you wouldn't have." "Yes. I guess I'm getting tired of being a cadet. I want to teach someone these skills that have been taught me." "I assume you haven't chosen who your pupil will be." "I have chosen, but I'm in no position to teach." "Ok, I'm all done here. So let's go." After he walked out the door, he stopped. "Um...how are we supposed to get to master's house? It is in the north, somewhere." Miaki looked at Xavier. "Can you take us, please?"  
  
::Back on the jet::  
  
Kitsumi walk to where Miaki and Sayashii were sitting. "So am I in trouble, too? Like the rest? Even though I was here, but only on the X- Jet?" "Iie. You were smart and stayed in here." "Arigatou gozaimasu." "We're reaching the coordinates that you told us," Wolverine informed. "Thanks." She and Sayashii walked to the door, and she pushed a button that was next to the door. It opened. "What are you doing?!" Wolverine shouted. "This is our stop." Sayashii then jumped off the jet. Miaki trailed behind him. "What is that guy, crazy?" shout Evan. "Don't worry, Miaki's with him. It's not like they're going to die," Jean said. "BAKA! Don't you remember what I told you? When Miaki-senpai is on her mission, she doesn't use any of her powers!" Everyone looked at her except and shrieked, "WHAT!!" "I'm sure that Miaki-senpai and Sayashii know what they're doing otherwise they wouldn't have jumped."  
  
In the air, both of them were dwindling down to the landscape of snow below. As they were about 5,000 feet in the sky, Sayashii carefully made his overlay in to a small, but sturdy glider. Upon falling straight for him, Miaki grabbed his shoulders, with her hands, and grabbed on for dear life. Like a hawk they dived down as far as their bodies could take, but at around 1,000 feet Sayashii, with Miaki on his back, the glided down ever so smoothly. Though, their landed wasn't so graceful. Sayashii had the unfortunate of landing on a hill, so they tumbled down the mountain until they finally stopped. They stood as quickly as they could so that they would not freeze. Both did not say a word and they set out on their long hike, on the desolate land, to this mansion in the distance.  
  
::Somewhere near the mansion in the desolate land::  
  
"It appears we have company," Magneto said as he was watching the two samurai walking closer and closer to the mansion. "Tell me again why we are here, sir?" Sabertooth growled. "Those two walking have what I need." "What's so important about those scrolls, anyway?" "Those scrolls can give me the power to live longer and possibly to get others like us to be on our side..........let's go."  
  
::Walking to the mansion. The X-jet was now landing::  
  
"Do you think he's home, Miaki?" "Of course. He's always around." Even though she was just as curious as he was. They walked on for another minute until Sabertooth was in their path. "May I help you, sir?" "Why yes. You have something we want." "We?" curious Sayashii asked. "We," a "horrifying" voice ventured in the path of the two. It was none other than Magneto (::echo, echo, echo::) "Well, isn't it obvious that we aren't gonna give to ya," smirked the cadet. "What reason should we give you, that you can't have the scrolls of Enma. The Takanaka Clan, the Hironamiya Clan, or those who can control their ki can only use the Scrolls of Enma. That means you can't use them." "What do you mean ki?" the man with the red cape asked. "Ki. The power that is within. It doesn't mean the powers of mutants. Ki is hard to control. It takes self-discipline to control wordless words that cannot be spoken. But you see, ki is something that one can explain and there is no reason why I should tell you anymore. You wouldn't understand. If want the true power of the scrolls, you have to beat the power of the scrolls yourself." ::clap, clap, clap, clap:: "Great speech, Miaki-chan," Sayashii applauded. She turned and looked at him. "Be quiet." Then she turned back to Magneto and muttered, "Baka." At that point, Miaki took out one of her scrolls. "Are you ready, Magneto? If you can beat us..." "Us?! What do you mean, Miaki-chan? That we use the power of the scrolls. As in we! We beat this guy and his large cat?" "Yes, Sayashii-kun." "Oh. Wakatte." "Good. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if you beat us while we are using the power of the scrolls, you can have them." "But why not use your own power?" Magneto asked. "To prove yourself. That you are able to control them." "Very well then." At that time, the X-men arrived just when Miaki and Sayashii were biting the string that was around the scrolls. Kitsumi came running ahead of the gang. "Stop!" she cried, but it was too late. They were both chanting away the secret spell hidden within the scrolls. (Don't ask how they knew it. They just did.) They both began glowing, a bright gold. As gold as the sun. Both grew, but Miaki was growing bigger than the other Cadet was. This sight amazed all. Finally, shape began to take form. Sayashii took the form of a saber tooth tiger with a hunched back, and Miaki, a beautiful blue and violet color of a dragon. Sabertooth came pouncing at the four-legged animal, but Sayashii easily dodged the pounce. Miaki looked at Magneto and swung her 40-foot tail, but he flew in the air just in time. "Amazing. Such power," Scott said in aw. About two minutes within the battle, a person from the mansion came out. "SAYASHII! MIAKI! ENOUGH!" the old man screamed. After hearing that, Miaki and Sayashii let go of the two mutants within their grasps. "Master!" they both said in unison. They both quickly began shrinking to normal size. As soon as they were normal, they quickly kneeled in respect to their master and showed he the scrolls of Enma. "Thank you for coming you two. And thank you for bringing back my stolen items, but I will take it from here," he praised. Miaki stood up promptly, "But Master! This guy is a..." "A mutant? Yes, I know. You both have proven yourself to me. And both of you have past the test." He throws them a silver and black ninja robe (I can't remember what they're called.) Both bow in respect and say thank you. "Do you think Master can defeat them? I mean he is an old man, after all," Sayashii asked. "Who knows? He's not a master samurai and ninja for nothing you know." As the master ninja walked towards Magneto, Sabertooth stood before him. "Move away, cat. This is not your fight." Sabertooth was ready to pounce, but Magneto stopped him, "That's enough Sabertooth. Let him have his way." "Just for your convenience I have a pile of metal, just for you." Magneto looked at him funny. "I want you fighting at your full power. It's useless for me to fight someone if they don't use all of their strength." "Very well then. Have it your way." The pile of metal that was by the wall began to move and flew towards Master, but he managed to jump out of the way. With metal steps leading to Magneto, who was in the air, Master was jumping his way up to him. Dodging and blocking attacks with his sword, he made his way to the top. Magneto was amazed by his effort, but that was soon to end. With Master's hands, he knocked Magneto to the snow. Metal was falling from the sky. With Master's katana, he stabbed the snow, looking like he was stabbing Magneto in his heart. Magneto tried to get up, but Master said to him, "Do not bother. You have lost." He took his katana out of the ground and put it back in his sheath. "You do not belong here. Please, go away." Magneto got up and flew away and Sabertooth was running behind him, but this was not out of fear, but because, probably, out of respect. "Wow! That was amazing!" cried the fuzzy man. Master walked to where Miaki and Sayashii were standing. Both were amazed at the sight of their master beating one of the most powerful mutants. (Mind you that the battle was 5 minutes long) "Again, thank you for coming and retrieving the scrolls. There was a reason why I wanted you guys to do this." "And that would be..." Sayashii interrupted. "To become my successor. I already have a few candidates for both of you to train here." "I don't know if I will be able to do that, Master," Miaki said. "Why not? You need to start training at least one person." She looked at Kitsumi. "I do have one person in mind to train, but...but I won't be able to stay here. I have other duties with my friends that I must take care of." "Very well then. Train that person the way that you have been taught." "I will." She looks at Sayashii. "Take care of him for me." He nods. "Come and visit once in awhile. Promise?" "I promise. Take care." And she walks away, never really saying goodbye. Everyone starts walking back to the jet. On the way Kitsumi asked, "So who are you going to train?" Calmly she tells her, "You start tomorrow morning at 6." "To...TOMORROW!! But that's so early." "You are now my student." She shakes her head. "Hai, Sensei."  
  
  
  
Wow! That was long. I didn't think it was going to be this long. ::phew:: The next one won't be as long. The original picture of the three new characters should be on the Sanjuso site. Should be at least.  
  
Now what words mean: hontou- really, hidari- left, omoshiroi- interesting, hai- yes/here, baka- idiot/fool, senpai- a person who is older or has had more experience and is respected in a sense (It's hard to explain what this means), Nn- yes, iie- no, Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much, wakatte- understand (also the te form of wakarimasu which means I understand.) sensei- teacher. 


End file.
